1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a driver circuit and an image adjusting method, in particular, to a display driver and a method for adjusting a color temperature of an image.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, portable devices such as smart phones or tablets are usually equipped with the color temperature adjusting functionality to satisfy user requirements. Besides cold color, daylight color, and warm color, a plurality of color temperatures between them are necessary to provide different visual effects. In related arts, two methods are mainly used to adjust color temperatures of images. One method is changing raw data of the images. The raw data of the images is transformed by using the white balance of the sRGB color space. However, some colors may be missed by using this method because one portion of colors is mapping to another portion of colors.
Another method for adjusting color temperatures of images is changing the setting of gamma voltages. That is, gamma values of a gamma curve for driving the display panel may be changed. By changing the setting of gamma voltages, the brightness of the images is changed, and the color missing issue may be improved since the color information of the images is not transformed. However, once the gamma values of the gamma curve are changed, the brightness difference between the images which have difference color temperatures is significant. Therefore, a desirable method for better adjusting the color temperatures of the images is necessary for providing a good user experience.